DYBG
DYBG Radyo13 864 Cebu (864 kHz Cebu City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. DYBG-AM studio is located at Barangay Maguikay, Mandaue City and the transmitter is located at Kalunasan, Cebu City. The current station manager of DYBG 864 Cebu is Bob Malazarte. It will beginning to simulcasting in Mega Manila's DZTV Radyo13 1386 and full-fledged originating radio station serving radio listeners in Metro Cebu. DYBG Radyo13 864 Cebu is also has a television channel on SkyCable Cebu named DYBG TeleTrese Cebu where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. DYBG TeleRadyo can be seen via Sky Cable Cebu Channel 40 and IBC Digital TV Channel 04 on test broadcast. History IBC-DYBG Radyo Budyong was established in Cebu City on October 1, 2008. It is one of the four provincial stations in the Visayas owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), is provides news, public service, and music radio frequency on 864 kHz. On January 7, 2019, it was rebranded as DYBG Radyo13 864. Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. 'Current' 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DYBG Radyo13 Balita '' **''Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga'' (Monday-Friday 7-7:30am) - anchored by Darlanne Sino-Cruz **''Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga: Sabado/Linggo'' (Saturday-Sunday 7-7:30am) - anchored by Fides Palicte **''Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali'' (Monday-Friday 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Janice Caliño **''Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali: Sabado/Linggo'' (Saturday-Sunday 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by RJ Leduna **''Radyo13 Balita sa Hapon'' (Monday-Friday 4-4:30pm) - anchored by Ramil Ayuman *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (Monday-Friday 5-5:30pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita sa DYBG Cebu'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DYBG Cebu'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''Headline 13 sa DYBG Cebu'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''Tutok 13 sa DYBG Cebu'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' * Alertado (DZTV simulcast) * Bitag Live (IBC and DZTV simulcast) * Budyong Kahepan (Monday-Friday 6am-7am) - Hosted by Dante Luzon, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. * Maganda Morning Po with Merwin and Pamela (DZTV simulcast) * Pasadang-Pasada (DZTV simulcast) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV simulcast) * Vincent Santos: Nag-Uulat (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' * Forum ni Randy sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) * Kumusta, Ali (DZTV simulcast) * Opinyon at Desisyon (DZTV simulcast) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Dial M (DZTV simulcast) * Lingkod Kaibigan sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) * Serbisyong Kaibigan (IBC simulcast) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (DZTV simulcast) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) 'General love advice and personality' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes sa DZTV'' (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Music Radio * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz news' * Intriga Hans (DZTV simulcast) * Seeing Stars (DZTV simulcast) Educational and informative * Asenso Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Bahay at Buhay (DZTV simulcast) * Gintong Uhay (DZTV similcast) * Radyo Aralan ng Kakayahan (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Sports commentary' * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) * Sports Review (DZTV simulcast) 'Live sports' * PBA sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) Health and lifestyle * Doctor's on Call with Doc Willie and Liza (DZTV simulcast) * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (DZTV simulcast) Current personalities 'Anchors' * Dante Luzon * Darlanne Sino-Cruz * Janice Caliño * Bob Malazarte (station manager) * Fides Palicte * RJ Leduna * Ramil Ayuman Reporters * Jolene Bulambot * Gloria Cañete * Ahmed Cuizon * Marnee Gacellos * Jongkoy Monceda * Fides Palicte IBC Radyo13 AM stations Radyo13 is also broadcast to 11 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: Radyo 13 stations References See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *DYTV-TV 13 *IBC News Network (DYNN-TV 37) *89 DMZ Cebu Category:Radio stations in Metro Cebu Category:Radio stations established in 2008 Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Radyo13 stations Category:Philippine radio station stubs